


Adam Ruzek Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Adam Ruzek imagines from my Tumblr





	1. It's Not Like That

Lately, Adam has been noticing you getting closer to his ex, Kim. It started off with you sitting next to her when they go to Molly's and talking to her, getting to know her. It then grew from harmless talking as friends in the bar to hanging out outside of Molly's. You would invite her to dinner as you have found a new restaurant to try that's apparently amazing. Adam knows all of your moves, most of them you got from him. He tried to forget about it and reassure himself that you were only friends with her but the more he sees you with her the more he gets jealous.

 

One night at Molly's Adam finally plucked up the courage to confront you. Kim went to the toilet to freshen up leaving only you and Adam at the table. Adam turned to you and asked. "What are you doing, man?"

 

"What do you mean?" You replied trying to act naturally as you had an inclining about what he was on about.

 

"Do I have to spell it out?" You looked at him not knowing what he was on about. "You and Kim. I know your games, Y/N."

 

"And this is what? You trying to be the hero here? If I remember correctly you were the one who mistreated her and let her go. Besides it's not like that."

 

"What's it like then?" Adam asked ignoring your previous comment about him and Kim.

 

"I like her, okay?" You admitted.

 

"Why, Y/N? Why Kim? Why my ex?" Adam groaned.

 

"I don't know, man. It's just... when I am around her and when I look at her I feel different, I've never felt like this before." You smiled to yourself thinking about Kim.

 

Adam noticed Kim was coming back to the table and told you in a low tone so only you could hear him. "Whatever you do, don't hurt."


	2. Snitch

Recently you've been noticing Adam has been acting strange. He's been more secretive, having hushed conversations on the phone and running off to meet someone. You were worried that he's got himself into trouble or something so you made it your mission to find out what is going on. When his phone went off he got up and made his way to the locker room, not before he glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to his strange behaviour. You decided to follow him a few seconds later, also glancing around to see if anyone noticed but they were busy following up leads.

 

You made your way to the locker room and instead of going in you remained outside with your back to the wall listening to the conversation. "- I already gave you what you needed, how much longer are you going to do this?" Your eyebrows furrowed. You couldn't hear the other person on the phone so what Adam was saying confused you. There was no context but to you it sounded like, you didn't even want to think of the words let alone say it, that he was snitching to someone. When you heard Adam groan you realised he wasn't on the phone anymore and decided to make your presence known.

 

"Gave who what?" You asked. Adam jumped slightly and held his hand over his chest.

 

"Don't scare me like that." He said trying to laugh off your question but you didn't back down.

 

"Adam. Gave who what?" You asked again in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

 

As much as Adam wanted to he knew he couldn't lie to you. "It was Woods. He asked me to give him any information about Voight that could take him down." He admitted causing you to become speechless. You didn't know what you were expecting but you hoped it wasn't this.

 

"Why on earth would you snitch on Voight?" You said through clenched teeth, trying to keep your voice down so you couldn't be overheard.

 

"I did it for you, okay?" When Adam said that the previous anger you held washed away. "Woods... he knows."

 

"What?"

 

"He found out about that case, Y/N." Adam told you. He didn't need to establish which case because you knew exactly which one it was. When chasing a perp there was a struggle and he fell off the bridge, falling to his death. Adam was the first one to find you and saw that you were in shock. He told you that you had to do it or else it could be you dead instead of him. It was decided that the truth would be stretched somehow in the official report, knowing how bad it looked. No one knew about it except you, Adam, and Voight so you had no clue how Woods found out. "Woods told me that if I didn't help him he would report you and you could lose your job. Even go to prison. I did it to protect you."

 

"I didn't ask you to do this Adam." You said. You knew you probably should be more grateful but what Adam was doing was stupid. He is snitching on Voight to Woods. He could lose his job and god forbid what Voight would do to Adam himself if he found out. "I didn't ask for you to protect me."

 

"I'm your partner. It's my job." He said that but to you it felt like he meant it as something more than just being partners. You couldn't ask him about it as the two of you were interrupted by Kim telling you both that there is a new lead on the case.


	3. Bad Dream

Feverish knocking woke you up from your peaceful slumber. You blindly reached for your phone, squinting at the bright screen that was now illuminating the whole room. You saw that it was two-fifteen in the morning which added to confusion. Why would anyone knock on your door at this time in the morning, you wondered. It didn't click at first but the only valid reason for someone being at your door at two in the morning would be if something happened to your boyfriend, Adam. When this thought arose you jumped out of bed and ran to your front door, swinging it open without caring about your appearance.

 

Standing before you was Adam himself. You threw your arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Adam wrapped his arms around you, holding onto you like you were his lifeline. After staying in each other's embrace for a few minutes you lead him inside of your apartment. For the first time since he got here you got an actual good look at him. Dark circles could be seen around his eyes paired with worry lines. "What are you doing here, Adam? When I heard knocking at my door I thought- I thought something happened to you." You said, your voice was soft. You could see that something was troubling your boyfriend.

 

"I- I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Adam admitted. It must have been a really bad nightmare for him to come to your apartment in the middle of the night. This isn't the first time he's had a nightmare. It comes with the kind of job he has. Seeing all those terrible things day in and day out really takes a toll on a person. You didn't know all of the details about Adam's job and you were okay with that. When you started dating it was agreed by both of you that he wouldn't talk about it, saying that he didn't want to infect you with the darkness he endures.

 

"Oh, Adam." You cooed, bringing him in to another hug, his head laying on your shoulder.


End file.
